zaregotoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaisuke Utsurigi
|image = 564.jpeg |epithet = Criminal Judge Green Green Green (Malignant Bacteria) |age = Around 30 |gender = Male |affiliation = Kyouichirou Shadou's Laboratory |occupation = Researcher |previous affiliation = Team |previous occupation = Hacker Cracking (Destruction) |novel debut = Zaregoto Volume 4 }} Gaisuke Utsurigi (兎吊木 垓輔, Utsurigi Gaisuke), also known as ( , ) is a researcher at Kyouichirou Shadou's laboratory and a former member of Team, bearing the title of Criminal Judge (裁く罪人, Saibaku Zainin), with the specialty of ( , ). Personality Gaisuke is a shrewd man, being able to dominate I in conversation. Being a former cracker, his specialty is destroying things, and for the sake of Tomo Kunagisa, he would destroy anything and everything, without needing a reason. He is described by those around him as a pervert, and is quite the bully. Shito Oogaki is terrified of him. He idolizes Kunagisa to the point of seeing her as a God, this being apparent in the fact that Kyouichirou Shadou blackmailed him using information about Kunagisa's birth that he would give his life to keep unknown. He always calls Kunagisa by her epithet Dead Blue, and she calls him Sacchan. His prefered name for Team is ( , ). Appearance Gaisuke is a middle-aged man with whiting hair and orange eyes. He wears a pair of orange sunglasses, an black and orange shirt, with a lab coat over it, and white pants. While disguised as Hinayoshi Koutari, he is bald with opaque sunglasses that hide his eyes. History He was enamored by Kunagisa by the time he first heard of her, but could never reach her by himself. However, when Kunagisa gathered the members of Team, she reached out and invited him, and he, of course, accepted her invitation. Plot Psycho Logical (Part One) Tomo Kunagisa, along with I and Neon Suzunashi, came to Kyouichirou Shadou's Laboratory in order to save Gaisuke, who was blackmailed by Shadou, ready with information from Hyou Ayanami and a plan of attack created by Suzu Hinemosu. After they asked Shadou to speak with Gaisuke, and he reluctantly agrees, Kunagisa has a long talk with her former comrade. During said talk, I was waiting outside, and after they finished, Gaisuke requested to speak with him, to his surprise. The two had a conversation, mainly about Kunagisa, in which Gaisuke dominated I with his speech. At the end of their long talk, Gaisuke asks I if he actually hates Tomo Kunagisa, to which I had no response. Later, his corpse was found by Shito Oogaki, suspended on the wall with scissors in his eyes and with his stomach cut open. A message written in blood was found on the wall, with the words "You just watch, Dead Blue!", to which Kunagisa laughed an innocently. Psycho Logical (Part Two) Kyouichirou Shadou had a fit of anger at first from the discovery of Gaisuke's body, as he had lost his test subject, but then had the idea of framing Tomo as the murderer, and using her. He trapped her, along with her friends, in a dog cage from Kasuga Kasugai's research ward. The scientists informed them that they'd be finished investingating in about five hours from then, so the group figured that the only way to escape would be to prove their innocence before then. With the help of Kouta Ishimaru, I escaped the cage and the two started investigating. After killing Kasuga's dog who attacked him, I wakes up from having fainted, and gathers everyone on the roof of the research ward next to the crime scene, where he lays out all the evidence he found, and accuses Koutari of the crime. The man grades I sixty points out of one hundred for his deductions, and then runs away. Kyouichirou is left in a state of despair after both of his test subjects got away. Later, after having returned home, and having had his talk with Jun Aikawa in the cafe, I sits there when another person comes to his table, that being Gaisuke Utsurigi. It is revealed that the man who died was actually Hinayoshi Koutari, and that the two switched places in order for Gaisuke to escape Shadou's blackmail. Kunagisa was aware all along, as the only person aware of her title Dead Blue other than I was Gaisuke, and yet she chose to remain silent. Then he asked I the same question one final time; if he actually hates Tomo, to which he can only respond with "I don't know" after a long silence. Abilities Cracking Expert: His speciality in Team was cracking, and when he puts all his focus into it, he can destroy any system. Trivia *Gaisuke's last name, Utsurigi can be roughly translated to "rabbit hanging from a tree" (兎, U'' = Rabbit; 吊, ''Tsuri = Suspend, Hang; 木, Ki = Tree). *Gaisuke's first name is made up of the characters for "hundred quintillion" and "rescue" (垓, Gai = Hundred Quintillion; 輔, Suke = Help, Save, Assist). References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Team